In order to avoid this displacement of ions and the resulting embrittlement, it is known to place an insulating barrier between the structure containing the mobile ions and the zones to be protected. In order to make this insulating barrier, the use of a dielectric barrier is known. Such a device exhibits the defect of requiring, during the fabrication process, the deposition of an insulating barrier.
It is also known to use an electrode making it possible to attract the ions towards a substrate zone dedicated for this purpose. This electrode must be of a different potential from that of the anode or the cathode so as to attract the ions. Such a device exhibits the defect of requiring the addition of another voltage source of a different potential from that used by the electrode or electrodes already present in the laser gyroscope.